Hamburger Time
by FMB
Summary: Arthur wants Alfred to call his name for once, so he convinces the man to come home from work one night to fulfill this desire. USUK Human names used. smutsmutsmutsmutyaoismut. A little sexting, too. Oneshot.


HEY GUYS THIS IS A RANDOM STORY WHILE I THINK OF WHAT TO DO NEXT IN MY STORY 'GIVING IT TIME' IT'LL BE USUK SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. Really, this is just for the BS my rp friend came up with. I thought it was brilliant. Now, it'll probably only be a paragraph long. We'll see how it goes…

* * *

><p>They had been living together for a few weeks now, and Alfred was completely intoxicated with the man. He had never felt so in love and so turned on by a single person in <em>years<em>. Arthur was able to tell, too, and he used this advantage he had to coax the younger blond into having sex with him whenever and wherever. His favourite was when Alfred had just gotten home from an apparently stressful day at work, walking into the kitchen only to see Arthur sitting at the table with an _interesting_ shaped ice cream. Arthur looked at the policeman with blank eyes, then proceeded to give the man quite the show with that ice cream. Alfred watched silently, and after a few minutes, he attacked. They dirtied the table and Arthur wouldn't eat off of it until it was thoroughly disinfected.

Tonight, the Brit was planning to seduce his lover once again when he came back from work. He wanted Alfred to cry out his name for once, since he never did in any of their past activities.

"Tonight will be the night!" Arthur declared to himself, digging through his closet for his sexy black skinny jeans and a white and somewhat see-through tank-top he had. He pulled the clothes on quickly, not even caring to wear anything under the pants. He checked himself out in the mirror, teasing his hair so it looked good, then he smirked triumphantly, "That Yank will definitely be calling out my name tonight!"

His plan was simple, and he set it up quickly. He took the rope he bought not too long ago and tied two lengths of it to the bed frame, planning to restrain his lover. He put the lube and a blindfold on the nightstand, then dimmed the lights and got his cell phone. He knew Alfred was still at work and wouldn't be back for another hour or so, but he wanted to make him eager to come home. He sent his lover a few texts, 'Come home soon' 'Alfred, I need you' 'Hurry, I have a surprise for you ;)'

'I might get back late tonight. Don't wait up.' Alfred responded, and Arthur huffed in annoyance.

'When will you be back?' Arthur sent him, wondering if there was any way to make Alfred come back soon.

'Im thinking ten.'

Ten? It was seven o'clock right now! The Brit groaned and stomped around the house for a short while, then came up with a brilliant back-up plan. It was a little embarrassing, but he was sure it'll bring Alfred home ASAP.

Arthur went into the bathroom, undoing his pants and lowering them enough for his junk to hand out. He wet his shirt to make it even more see-through and look a little sweaty and hot, then he pushed it up so his stomach was bare. He began touching himself, running his palm up and down his dick and circling his thumb around the tip, easily arousing himself. He didn't hold himself back, moaning as much as he wanted and pumping as fast or hard as he needed.

When the precum started to leak, he forced himself to stop, then dug around in the bathroom cabinets under the sink. He hid one of his toys in here, and he was sure Alfred still didn't know about it. It was a vibrating dildo, and it was a minty green colour. He knew the colouring was strange, but he didn't particularly want the realistic looking dildo, since it looked like he had actually cut off and stuffed an actual wang.

He slipped the dildo into his mouth, sucking and licking the toy so it was nicely lubricated, and he decided to take a quick pic of him blowing the toy. He pulled away from the plastic penis and texted the picture to Alfred, typing at the bottom 'I could be doing this to you right now.'

He resumed the blow job until his phone buzzed, and he flipped it open to see a text from his lover.

"Arthur stop I really need to work'

The Brit smirked and brought the vibrator down to his anus. He had successfully trapped the American, and now he wanted to torture him. He pressed the thick toy into himself, gasping and tilting his head back. It wasn't as big as Alfred was, but it was big enough to satisfy the impatient blond. Arthur turned the toy on to its lowest setting, moving it in and out with the flick of his wrist. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand as he sped up his movements, increasing the strength little by little. He aimed the camera at himself, making sure he got as much of himself as he could get, and while still thrusting the toy into himself, he snapped a few pictures. He had to stop moving the toy as he chose the best picture, sending it to his hard working lover.

He didn't even need to put any text in it. He knew it would be enough by itself, because he was already losing himself. He dropped the phone when it sent and grabbed the base of the dildo, thrusting it into himself harder and faster. His breaths were shortening and his hips twitched with each thrust. He moaned out Alfred's name, pumping himself in time with the thrusts and imagining it really was Alfred doing this to him. He gripped the edge of the countertop tightly as he forced the toy deeper into him.

"A-Alfred! Yes, ah…. Yes! M-more!" Arthur cried out, his chest heaving quickly as he panted for his lover, feeling himself getting close as the toy rocked against his prostate.

"F-fuck!" The blond cursed loudly, his hips bucking into the air and his toes curling as he ejaculated on his stomach. He was panting heavily, and he pulled the toy out of him, switching it off and letting it drop to the floor. He bent down and picked up the cell phone, opening it and snapping another picture of his spent self, sending it to Alfred with some text. 'Im ready for round 2. Come home.'

He had to admit, it wasn't the best ejaculation he had. Alfred was much better than that mint green toy, and he picked it up and cleaned it carefully, shoving it back into his hidey-hole, then wiping himself down and fixing his clothes. His shirt was still damp, but he didn't care. He thought it looked hotter like this anyway. He moved to the bedroom, laying down on the bed and wishing Alfred would just come home already. He was sprawled out on his stomach when his phone buzzed, and he picked it up and read the three words.

'on my way.'

Check and mate! Arthur chuckled excitedly, running to the mirror to check himself out once more. He made sure his hair was perfect and his face looked clean and good, then he flattened out the sheets on the bed, making sure the ropes tied to the bed frame were hidden and the lube and blindfold were in arms reach. After making sure everything was in place, he heard the lock on the front door jiggle and click.

Arthur bit his lip, and when the door opened, he let out a convincing and breathy call, "Oh, Alfred, I've been waiting so long…" He whined, sitting on the bed in a seductive pose. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and the bedroom door opened to reveal an anxious and aroused American. Their eyes met and Arthur ran his tongue over his light pink lips, crooking a finger at his lover in a 'come hither' motion. Alfred smirked a little and slid his jacket off, dropping it to the floor as he closed in on the sexy Brit in front of him.

They wasted no time and crashed their lips together impatiently, Alfred's tongue invading the mouth of his lover and claiming dominance. Arthur's arms slid up and around the taller man's neck, pulling him deeper into the heated kiss and letting out a muffled moan when he felt gloved hands teasing his nipples through his shirt.

"You're horrible, sending me things like that at work…" Alfred panted after pulling away from the kiss, pulling his shirt off then removing Arthur's.

"You almost stayed at work, wanker!" Arthur retaliated, pulling Alfred onto the bed, the straddling him as the blond laid on his back. He rolled his hips against Alfred's increasing hard-on and moaned, getting an equally loud groan from the man underneath him.

"When I saw the one with you fucking yourself with the dildo, I knew I couldn't stay at work any longer…." Alfred groaned, caressing the bulge in Arthur's pants, then pressing on his thigh where the bullet wound was. It had healed nicely in the past few weeks, but it no longer stung as much as it did before. Arthur blushed and lifted his hips, unzipping his pants and sliding them off.

"I just wanted you to hurry so I could be satisfied, tosser." Arthur grumbled, tossing his pants away and unzipping Alfred's pants too, exposing the man's penis and rubbing it skillfully.

"Yeah right! I know you get horny just from thinking of me!" Alfred boasted proudly, spanking the Brit's tight ass and getting a pleasure-filled moan from him. Arthur leaned over Alfred, grabbing the ropes and pulling the blond's wrists up above his head.

"What're you doing?" Alfred asked, trying to see, but unable to tilt his head up. He had his lover's chest in his face, and he licked Arthur's nipple, making him shudder in delight. Then, Alfred felt the rope tighten around his wrists and he frowned, tugging his arms to no avail. Arthur chuckled darkly and pulled away, still straddling the man. "Hey! This is unfair!" Alfred complained, but Arthur kissed him to silence him.

"I want you to call my name when you orgasm." Arthur explained, and Alfred rolled his eyes at the request. Arthur gripped his and Alfred's dicks in one hand, pumping them both and rubbing them against each other, getting a moan of approval from the tied up man under him.

"C-come on, I don't like being tied up!" Alfred whined, his hips twitching and a thin line of drool running down his chin. Arthur moaned and kept pumping the both of them, biting his lip and tilting his head back.

"N-no… I'm going to make you call out for me!" The Englishman panted, his hips bucking slightly. He pulled his hand away, then grabbed the lube and poured it on his lover, accidentally making a bit of a mess on him. Alfred watched impatiently as Arthur positioned himself, but then Arthur remembered the final touch. He grabbed the blindfold and tied it tightly over his lover's eyes, getting a protesting groan from him.

"No! I can't see you anymore!" Alfred pointed out the obvious, squirming a little and wanting to get a good look at his lover as he went down on him. Arthur smirked, then positioned himself once more and slid Alfred's cock into him, shivering and moaning as he did it. The man beneath him groaned and tossed his head to the side.

"Dammit, take these off!" Alfred demanded, tugging at the restraints and whining, "Please? I promise I'll call your name!" He begged, pulling and tugging. Arthur just laughed a little then started moving his hips up and down, riding the man slowly to get used to it. He was definitely bigger than the toy, and Arthur wanted more.

The Brit moved his hips faster, panting harder and moaning loudly, his palms pressed down on Alfred's chest for support as he rode the man faster and faster. Alfred decided to protest by not moving his hips, even though he seriously wanted to. He had to bite down on his lip to restrain himself from thrusting up into Arthur's deliciously slick and tight ass. Arthur needed him to, though, unable to get off properly without the American's help.

" C'mon, copper, fuck me!" Arthur whined, still moving his hips roughly and without rhythm. Alfred shook his head, gripping the restraints and panting heavily.

"Get this crap off me and I will!" Alfred bargained, and Arthur whimpered, knowing he would have to give in if he really wanted to shag. He huffed angrily, halting his movements completely, then reaching over and untying his lover. Just as Alfred's hands were released, the American grabbed Arthur's hips and rolled them over, kneeling on the bed and holding the Brit's hips up kind of awkwardly. He began roughly thrusting, clutching the blindfold in one hand and ripping it away from his face, seeing his sexy partner's lust-filled face as he moaned and clung to Alfred.

Alfred was a pro at getting Arthur off. He moved at just the right speeds at the right times, pounding against the Englishman's prostate with each thrust. Arthur could do no more than to moan loudly and tightly grip onto anything he could hold on to as his whole body quivered and rocked from the waves of pleasure given to him by one man.

"Y-yes! Alfred!" Arthur cried out, his fingers tangling themselves in the blankets as Alfred's thrusts became rougher, scraping against Arthur's insides. "A-Al… more… yes! Ah, more!"

Alfred groaned and kept going, using one hand to grip the blonde's ignored erection, pumping it in time with the thrusts and rubbing his thumb against the tip roughly. He leaned down to bite into Arthur's shoulder, earning a pained but pleaded moan. He felt the man's body squeeze tighter around him, and he knew the Brit was getting close. His thrusts got rigid and he bit down harder, never letting his hand slow down.

Arthur was panting heavily, drool running down the corner of his mouth as it hung open in a never ending flow of moans and gasps and grunts. The more Alfred bit down, the closer he got to the edge. His hips were twitching from the pleasure, and when he finally ejaculated, he let out a cry in ecstasy, whining out his lover's name repeatedly.

Alfred wasn't far behind, and he thrust faster when he felt his lover's muscles squeeze tightly around his dick. It was coming, and he had to scream out the name of his love.

"Ah, f-fu-hah... yes… ah! Oh, hamburger!" Alfred groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside the shocked Brit beneath him. Just as he was done filling up the man, Arthur delivered a rough slap to Alfred's cheek, bewildering the man and making him yelp in pain.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Alfred questioned, pulling out of his disgruntled lover and laying next to him, rubbing his burning red cheek in pain.

"You didn't call out my name!" Arthur explained, crossing his arms and rolling onto his side. Alfred blinked, thinking back on what he moaned out. His face paled in realization, and he rolled onto his side too, throwing his arms around Arthur's chest and hugging him close.

"I… I meant to call out your name! I promise! I swear it! Don't be mad at me, dude!"

"Is that what you think of when we shag? Bloody hamburgers? Does that seriously make you randy? Wanker!" Arthur spat out, hugging his pillow and pulling the blankets up around him. "Processed cow meat… damn McDonalds…"

"Arthur, I swear, I was going to call out your name! You make me hot, babe, not McDonalds! I promise!" Alfred swore, hugging his lover tightly and kissing his shoulder, "Give me another chance!"

"Sod off!" Arthur hissed, jerking his shoulder away from the pleading blond, "Bloody septics and their bloody hamburgers….."

"Can't you at least speak to me in English?" Alfred whined, kissing Arthur's hair, then his ear.

"This is English, you poof!"

* * *

><p>Well, that was DEFINITELY more than a paragraph long! :D But it was still short :P Anyway, Review please, and check out my other stories because they're more interesting that this.<p> 


End file.
